La leyenda del Hamgato
by Lizarman
Summary: Los hams conocen a un hamster muy extraño, (como pasa en casi todos los fics) leedlo, please U
1. La leyenda del hamgato 1

La leyenda del Ham-gato  
El ham de los ojos de gato  
  
Pequeña aclaración, en este fic los nombres están en va versión de España, para que no hayan confusiones aquí os muestro cual es cual:  
  
Jefazo: Gran Jefe  
  
Ham-Ham Club: Club Ham-Ham Gafitas: Dandy Bromitas: Bromín Marmotín: Sientín Lacitos: Bijou (He visto que en algunos sitios la llamaban Lacitos y en otros Bijou, por eso pongo está aclaración.) Pipa: Es el nombre que reciben las semillas de girasol aquí en España. El resto son iguales, si notáis que falla algo, o cualquier duda mi e-mail está al final del fic, y perdonad los españoles que lo leáis, pero no somos los únicos que hablamos español en el mundo, y esta aclaración os la podíais saltar por la cara, ¡aunque con el curro de documentación que me pegado pobres de vosotros! (Gracias por hacerme de victima Dragor, y a ti Carmen, por el magnifico dibujo de Maeu)  
  
Laura: Querido diario, hoy Hamtaro ha venido a casa con un amiguito, ahora están los dos jugando en su jaula, son tan monos, el otro hámster es un poco raro... ¿Se puede saber que hacen todos esos gatos allí fuera? Da igual, Brandy los asustará.  
Hamtaro: Hace poco conocí a un ham muy especial, da un poco de miedo a veces, pero es buen tipo, creo... Todo empezó hace 3 días, Manchitas y yo estábamos buscando su pipa en esas escaleras de la calle donde encontramos a Lacitos cuando la havia secuestrada una gata, llevábamos un buen rato y no la encontrábamos... -Manchitas, ¿estás seguro que la perdiste aquí? no la encuentro... -Si, aquí es, de eso no tengo duda. -Espero no llegar tarde al Ham-Ham Club... -No digas eso Hamtaro, seguro que aparece enseguida. -Miaaauuu, grueuuu... -Hamtaro...-Dijo Manchitas con la voz temblorosa- No hagas eso, que me das miedo... -Yo no he s-sido... De la oscuridad de un callejón cercano salió un gato enorme y con cara de estar hambriento. Instintivamente Manchitas y yo nos abrazamos de forma casi instintiva...  
-Manchitas, tengo miedo...  
- Yo también...  
-Vamos a morir... El gato empezó a acercarse, cuando oímos una voz del mismo callejón de donde havia salido el gato.  
-Pesimistas, ya veréis, ejem, grarg, grug...  
-¿Jeke? –Dije curioso.  
-Meau, miau, marramiau...  
-¿Me miau? – respondió el gato a la voz del callejón.  
-¡Bffff!- Respondió la voz con un brutal bufido, que hizo que el gato saliese corriendo con la cola erizada como un limpiador de biberones.  
-¡Hamtaro, tengo miedo!  
-¿Has oído esos ruidos de antes? Seguro que un gato se ha comido al ham que nos estaba hablando.   
-Que mal, se va un gato y viene otro.  
-¿Como le explicaré esto a Laura?  
-¿Explicárselo? Si no te le apareces en sueños... En la sombra empezamos a deslumbrar un par de ojos amarillos i brillantes, con la pupila rajada verticalmente; ojos de gato, aunque estaban a la altura de un ham derecho.  
-Por haber asustado al otro es un poco bajito. De repente los ojos empezaron a correr hacia nosotros, Manchitas y yo nos cogimos con fuerza y cerramos los ojos con más fuerza aún, podíamos oír el sonido de las piernas de la Parca encarnadas en las patas de un gato hambriento.  
-Por favor –Supliqué- no me importa lo que me hagas, pero quiero una muerte fácil...  
-Está bien- Me dijo un hámster que no conocía- pero eso deberías decírselo a tu veterinario, yo mas bien soy un lingüístico.  
-¿Jeke?- Me atreví a abrir los ojos, ante nosotros estaba un ham de mi misma estatura y con unas manchas como las mías, pero en vez de ser naranjas (o marrones) eran grises, también tenia un flequillo tirado a un lado bastante despeinado y los ojos cerrados con una cara amable.  
-Hola, ^^ ¿Estáis heridos? ¿Os ha pasado algo? –Dijo mientras cambiaba la cara por una mas preocupada Fue entonces cuando vimos que ese hámster no era como la mayoría, a primera vista podía parecer un hámster corriente y moliente, pero luego veías ese extraño y marcante detalle, los ojos de gato, amarillos y brillantes, que vimos en la sombra del callejón eran los suyos; sus ojos eran como los de un gato.  
-Hamtaro... -Dijo Manchitas mientras hacia una carrera marcha atrás hasta dar con la espalda (o lomo, como se diga) contra la pared de una de las casas de la calle- Es... ¡Es el Ham-Gato!  
-¿Uh?-Me giré para mirarle, dando la espalda al recién conocido- ¿Que es eso?  
-No viniste el día que Cerebín contó la historia, el ham-gato es un malvado ser de las tinieblas, cuando sale la luna llena se transforma en un gato y devora a todo ham viviente que encuentre a su paso.  
-¡Kia!- Grite mientras corría junto a mi amigo- ¡Que miedo! Miramos al desconocido asustados, ese estaba con la cabeza gacha, le temblaba el cuerpo y tenia los puños cerrados con fuerza, al igual que los ojos, no se si Manchitas se dio cuenta, pero un par de lagrimas del hámster misterioso cayeron al suelo antes que ese corriese hacia nosotros, se tirase encima de Manchitas y lo amenazase con el puño al aire.  
-No, por favor, no me hagas daño, Carla sufriría mucho si me pasase algo.  
-Carla, es tu dueña, ¿no? Que suerte tienes, mucha...suerte. Entonces se derrumbó, se rodó a un lado y se quedó allí, con los brazos en cruz, llorando a zorollos.  
-Oye, ¿estás bien? Eh... -Quise llamarle por el nombre, pero aún no lo sabia.  
-Maeu, me llamo Maeu, y es que esa leyenda es el desencadenante de mi asquerosa vida.  
-¿Jeke?  
-Creo que será mejor que te lo cuente, veras: mi madre era muy supersticiosa, cuando nací enseguida vieron que era diferente al resto de mis hermanos, por mis ojos. Me abandonaron cuando apenas era un bebé porque pensaban k era un ham-gato, pero, por suerte una gata que acababa de tener hijos me quiso adoptar, desde entonces he vivido entre gatos, se hablar su idioma, y como que uno de mis "hermanos" es el líder de la manada local me suelen hacer caso, en el fondo soy un poco ham-gato, porque he aprendido mucho de ellos, son como mi familia, y tengo algunas cosas mas de gato que de hámster; a pesar de todo me he hecho una promesa: he decidido ser un ham traductor; ¡seré el mayor medidor interracial que se haya visto jamás!  
-Oh, no, perdona, no sabia lo de tu pasado, no habría contado la leyenda, perdona.  
-No te preocupes he... ¿Manchitas? Antes el te ha llamado así, Hamtaro se llama el, creo.  
-Si, así es- Dije yo- Suerte que no haces como Sabio Ham, que me llama como le parece.  
-¿Sabio Ham? Creo que le conozco, ¿blanco, barba larga y dormilón?  
-Si, los ham-hams solemos pedirle consejo a veces.  
-¡Hamtaro!- me gritó Manchitas- ¡Tenemos que encontrar mi pipa!  
-¿Una pipa? ¿De girasol? –Dijo Maeu- ¿No es eso que se sujeta mágicamente a tu oreja?  
-Eh... pues si, vamos Hamtaro, que llegaremos tarde al Ham-Ham Club.  
-Manchitas...-empecé, poseído por la energía desparramada inútilmente en esa búsqueda- ¡¡¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ LA BUSCARÁ TU MADRE LA PIPA!!!  
-¿Ham-ham club? ¿Qué es eso?  
-Ah, es un club para hámsteres que fundamos unos amigos y nosotros 2, está en los túneles de Jefazo, un hámster de campo.  
-¿Puedo ir? – Pidió Maeu- Hace tanto que no estoy con algún hámster...  
-Si, por supuesto. ^^ Nos pusimos en marcha, la agilidad de Maeu era impresionante, se subió por una pared y fue corriendo de tejado en tejado, y si no fuese que nos estaba siguiendo nos habría adelantado en un santiamén. Llegamos a la entrada más cercana, la de mi casa, Manchitas ya havia entrado cuando Maeu se detuvo de golpe.  
-Ha-ha-Hamtaro, a... ¡allí hay un perro!  
-Pues claro, es Brandy, el perro de la familia.  
-Uuuug, no puedo sufrir a los perros, me dan mucho miedo.  
-¬_¬ ¿En serio que no eres un Ham-gato?  
-Gr... mugreu, maumeu marramiau.  
-Ay...  
-Ejem, decía que parases de decir bobadas, ¿podrías decirle a ese perro que no me haga nada? Yo hablo un poco el perro, pero no me atrevo.  
-Ni te preocupes, Brandy no hace nada, es un trozo de pan bendito. ^^  
  
-¿Seguro?  
-Hamtaro, Maeu, ¿entráis? –Nos llamó Manchitas.  
-Si, ya vamos, es que a Maeu le dan miedo los perros. Mientras en el Ham-Ham Club, según nos contaron más tarde...  
-¡Un segundo! –Dijo Jefazo olisqueando el aire- Aquí huele a... ¡Gato! ¡En el túnel están Hamtaro, Manchitas y un olor muy fuerte a gato!  
  
-¿Estás seguro?-Dijo una asustada Colitas.  
-Si, pero es extraño, me parece oler a un tercer ham, y el olor a gato... no consigo definir cual tipo de gato es. ¡Da igual! ¡Todos a las posiciones de defensa!  
Se ordenaron todos, Jefazo se puso delante de la puerta, Bromitas y Gafitas a los lados de la puerta, para atacar por sorpresa, Panda detrás de Jefazo, Gorrillas listo para un ataque-satén, los demás escondidos... Abrí la puerta inocentemente, Maeu se me adelantó por la emoción, cuando Gorrillas...  
-¡Al ataque! Esta situación es mejor contarla lentamente. Gorrillas intentó golpear a Maeu con la sartén, el se apartó y Bromitas y Gafitas intentaron cogerle entre los dos, pero saltó al aire y entonces Panda le golpeó con in improvisado listón de madera, Maeu cayó al suelo de cuatro patas, cuando Jefazo se le lanzó encima, ellos dos rodaron por el suelo y acabaron con Maeu encima de Jefazo sujetándole los brazos (y para eso hace falta mucha fuerza, lo sabré yo) y ese dándose cuenta que lo que havia entrado no era un gato. (nota del autor: Ejem, por problemas de comodidad creo que será mejor que ponga el nombre del personaje antes de la frase, porque si no será sumamente lioso)  
Jefazo: ¡Mierda! –Dijo apartando a Maeu y cerrando la puerta después de hacernos entrar de un empujón.- ¡¿Donde está?!  
Hamtaro: ¿Dónde está quien?  
Jefazo: ¡El gato!  
Bromitas: ¿Gato? ¿Qué gato?  
Maeu: Esto... hola, bonita recepción. Con todo el lío todos los hams se havia corrido a esconder excepto Manchitas, Jefazo, Maeu y yo.  
Jefazo: ¿Y este? –Se le acercó y lo olisqueó mientras Maeu ponía cara de ¬_¬U – Huele como a... ¡GATO!  
Hamtaro: Es que es el Ham-Gato. De todas partes se oyó ¡¿QUEEEE?!  
Maeu: _ ¿Queréis parar de decir eso? X**-(  
Hamtaro: Hay, perdona – le dije – no era mi intención...  
Maeu: ¡Pues lo has conseguido! Poco a poco los ham-hams fueron saliendo de sus escondites, cuando al fin estuvimos todos reunidos en la mesa...  
Maeu: Perdón por la confusión, mi olor viene que se me ha impregnado el olor de... Un segundo mas tarde, casi todos estaban pegados a la pared mas apartada con caras asustadas.  
Todos, a excepción mía y de Manchitas: ¡¿Vives con gatos?!  
Maeu: v,v Ay... si, ¿alguna queja?  
Los mismos de antes: No, que va...  
Maeu: v,v Supongo que será mejor que cuente mi historia... Al cabo de un ratito todos los hams sabían la verdadera historia de Maeu, incluido el detalle de habernos salvado a mí y a Manchitas.  
Pashmina: Pobrecito...  
Penélope: Uquiu...  
Jefazo: Pues ya sabes, si necesitas algo nos lo dices.  
Maeu: Pues... ahora que lo dices... Se fue un momento a la habitación que hacia de despensa, volvió con los brazos cargados de pipas. (Semillas de girasol)  
Maeu: Si no te importa me llevaré esto.  
Jefazo: ¬¬ Un poco de morro tienes...  
Maeu: Hey, que si no fuese que en el territorio de mi hermano hay una tienda de animales en la que me puedo colar y coger comida para hámsteres estaría bastante mas flaco, ya me entiendes...  
Lacitos: Es verdad Jefazo, déjale un poco, ¡tu tienes mucho!  
Jefazo: (mientras se acerca a Maeu) Escucha, solo porque lo dice Lacitos, porque suficiente tengo teniendo que buscar comida para mi y el aprovechado de Marmotín.  
Maeu: ^^ Siii, por cierto, tengo que decirle a mi hermano que intente que los otros gatos no persigan hámster... ahora que pienso, se hace tarde, tengo que irme, hasta otra. Ese fue el primer día que vimos a Maeu, aunque ya sabia que no sería el ultimo. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Fin del capitulo 1 (de 3) Lizar: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? ¡Mandadme un review y contádmelo! ^^ 


	2. La leyenda del hamgato 2

La leyenda del Ham-gato  
Los gatos que vivían con una rata  
  
-Mira mira, la rata ha vuelto al nido...  
-Cállate Slit, gato tontaina... Esto... Soy yo, Maeu, estoy contando la parte que Hamtaro no conoce tan bien, acababa de salir del ham-ham club, con unas cuantas pipas de propina (jeje, que malo soy ^^) y nada mas entrar en la "sede" del territorio de mi hermano, las ruinas de un edificio abandonado, me encuentro con Slit, es un gato común, de color gris, es el otro lingüístico de la manada, yo hablo la mayoría de idiomas roedores, felinos, y alguno aval, (pájaros) menos el hamsterano y el gatuno la mayoría mas que hablar chapurreo, y, como ya le dije a Hamtaro, estoy intentando aprender el perruno, difícil misión para alguien que va con gatos, pues Slit es diferente, el habla perfectamente el gatuno, el ratanil, el gorrionero y el perruno, (según el para hablar con la comida) y la verdad no le caigo muy bien, como a casi la mitad de la manada, por ser hámster, y a el en especial por ser lingüístico, incluso en una ocasión estuvo a punto de zamparme... suerte que llegó mi hermano, le dio una paliza... aun tiene la marca del arañazo en la cara; a nadie de la manada le cae muy bien, pero al ser el único que nos permitía razonar con los perros de la zona le dejábamos estar...  
-Escucha enanito... estoy algo harto de ti, siempre incordiando, molestando, gorroneando a los demás, si quieres estar aquí deberías hacer mas como un gato y, por ejemplo cazar un... no se... ¿a ti mismo?  
-Y tu –dijo una grave voz tras suyo- deberías seguir trabajando en ese tratado con los perros, antes que la situación se vuelva mas insostenible, no se si me entiendes... ¿o quieres ser el próximo tributo a los perros?  
-Ah... hola Zapirón... estaba aquí hablando con este simpático hámster y...  
-Slit, no soy ni ciego, ni sordo y menos tonto, la próxima vez que te vea amenazar a mi hermano perderás el otro ojo... Si no os lo dije, en la pelea Slit perdió un ojo; es que mi hermano, un enorme gato atigrado hace como casi 2 gatos, y la fuerza de ellos...  
-¬¬ Si... enseguida voy...  
-Hermano – le dije yo cuando se fue Slit – ¿como va lo de los perros? -De mal en peor – dijo el mientras íbamos andando – Los perros cada vez están mas violentos, y no se porque, teníamos una paz que se sostenía desde hacia varios años, pero últimamente estamos recibiendo muchos ataques cada vez que algún gato sale a cazar, y los nuestros están cada vez mas nerviosos, creo que si no damos una respuesta pronto algunos atacarán por su cuenta, a muchos les da miedo salir a cazar, pero si respondemos a estos ataques de la forma indebida podría acabar muy mal... -Ya se que quieres acabar con esto por la vía diplomática – respondí yo – y por eso estoy trabajando en mi perruno, pero aun no se tanto como Slit, aunque a el no le hacen mucho caso, a mi no podrían, no me entenderían cuando les hablase... -Ya se que estás haciendo todo lo que puedes, y nos iría muy bien un emisario no gato. - ¬¬ Ejem... -Por muy gatuno que seas no cambias el ADN, y eso es práctico, y yo te considero tan gato como a cualquiera de los presentes, hermanito. -Ya lo se gordinflón... se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa... hoy he conocido a unos hamsters... se nota por las pipas que traigo XD, bueno, el caso, uno de ellos tiene perro, y parece que se entiende con el chucho, tal vez nos pueda ayudar... -¿Tu crees? -Creo que son de más confianza que Slit... -La rueda de un coche en marcha es menos traicionera que Slit, pero sin el no podremos diplomar con los perros, ya lo sabes. - v,v Que remedio... -Si tuviésemos algo que darles... -Yo creo que se de algo... -¡¿Que?! – Saltó mi hermano – ¡DI! -Creo... que he descubierto como entrar en una carnicería de por aquí sin que se enteren los dueños, la entrada está en el corazón de nuestro territorio, así que ningún perro se acercaría ahí, pero si los perros se enteran a las malas nos quitarán el terreno, tenemos que negociar con ellos el acceso a la entrada, tal vez así podríamos llegar a un tratado que podría acabar en una eliminación de fronteras, por lo que pondrían entrar ellos aquí, y nosotros en su terreno donde hay muchas presas que no saben ni lo que es un gato... -Hermano, eres un genio, y parece mentida con esa cabecita tan pequeña, tenemos que guardar esto en secreto, si no el caos se podría extender, pensaré el tratado y le pediré a Slit que lo traduzca. -OK, yo... iré a guardar esto... Entré en "casa", (una de las habitaciones del edificio) mi hermana Nikki, una gata también atigrada, (muy maja por cierto) y mi madre, Isis, una gata gris, algo mayor, pero que aun sabe como tener a sus hijos bajo total control.  
-Hola hijo, ¿como te ha ido todo?  
-Ah, hola mamá – dije mientras ella me acercaba con una pata y empezaba a limpiarme con la lengua – Uuumphf, ¿tienes que hacer esto ahora?  
-Si, siempre vas con este pelo indomable, hablando de indomables, ¿que quería Slit?  
-¿Que? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
-Soy tu madre, te conozco, ese incidente siempre pones esta cara cuando te encuentras con el desde, y ahora que huelo, creo que has conocido a otros hámsteres, ¿como te ha ido?  
-¡Mamá! Los hijos tenemos derecho a un poco de intimidad, ¿no crees?  
-Hermanito – dijo Nikki – parece mentida que aun no sepas que la filosofía de nuestra madre no sea la de dejar a los hijos a la suya precisamente...  
-Ya me havia dado cuenta hace mucho Nikki, aunque tu tampoco te cortas mucho que digamos. ¬¬  
-En algo tenia que parecerme a nuestra madre, por algo me parió, ¿no crees? La dura verdad me hizo bastante daño, pero era cierto, yo soy el adoptado, ella es su verdadera hija.  
-¡Hija!  
-No mamá, Nikki tiene razón, eres nuestra madre, pero de los presentes solo ella el tu hija de verdad, voy a dar una vuelta... En ese momento yo creía que ella tenía razón, y en parte la tenía, ya estaba en las escaleras del edificio para salir cuando Nikki me interrumpió el paso.  
-¿Quieres algo más?  
-¡Claro que si! ¡Disculparme! Lo siento, no se porque lo he dicho así, oye, eres mi hermano, y no querría que fuese de otra forma, y me da igual la especie que seas, ¿lo entiendes?  
-Si, se lo que dices, pero si lo has dicho así, sin pensarlo, es que realmente lo crees, ¿o me dirás que no?  
-¿El que? ¿Qué lo único que nos diferencia son unos cuantos miles de años de evolución separada, un patrón de ADN y un puesto en la cadena alimentaría? ¡Venga ya! ¡No digas chorradas! ¡Eso no importa y tu lo sabes!  
-Nikki... por mucha razón que tengas sigues siendo muy cruel, ¿lo sabias?  
-Las mujeres somos así, tenlo en mente.  
-Si, ya lo veo...  
-Conozco esa cara - dijo ella- ¿Que se te está pasando por esa cabecita?  
-Se me ocurre... Hamtaro, uno de los hámsteres que he conocido tiene un perro, podría intentar que Hamtaro y su perro me ayudasen a perfeccionar mi perruno, y tal vez podría encargarme de enviar los comunicados de Zapirón...  
-Está bien, te acompañaré, -Mi hermana parece que no le tiene miedo a nada- pero mejor mañana, empieza a ser tarde... y tengo algo de sueño.  
-La verdad es que yo taaaaaaaaaaambien tengo algo de sueño – dije bostezando. Mientras, en otra punta de la ciudad...  
  
Autor: Slit se estaba reuniendo con los perros...  
  
Slit: Mi jefe me envía para daros falsa información, ya os he dicho que están preparando un gran golpe contra vosotros, y creo que será muy pronto; si no golpeáis vosotros primero, no creo que os recuperéis de esta nunca...  
Rody: Gracias Slit, eres un gran espía, los perros te estaremos eternamente agradecidos, ahora, vuelve con los gatos, mantenme informado. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Un dibujo de Maeu, por Carmen Segado, a partir de uno oficial de Hamtaro, que el link del summary lo quito porque ff.net no me deja ponerlo bien:  
  



	3. La leyenda del hamgato 3

La leyenda del Ham-gato  
Aquel que todo lo quería  
  
-Manchitas, ¿tu crees que Maeu volverá al ham-ham club?  
-No se... espero que no, da miedo.   
-¡No seas exagerado! Es algo raro, pero la verdad es que Bromitas da más miedo con sus chistes.  
Bromitas: ¬¬ ¡Te he oído!  
Hamtaro: ¡Bromitas! ¿Qué haces en mi casa a primera hora de la mañana? ¡Si Laura se acaba de ir!  
Bromitas: Eso querría saber yo, el autor del fic me ha metido aquí para hacer el gag.  
- U¬¬ Bromitas – dije yo – no hagas tonterías, que ya cansas; Manchitas y yo nos íbamos al ham-ham club, ¿vienes?  
-¿Y que hacéis aún en casa de tu dueña?  
-Hablábamos de hacer oficial a Maeu – Explicó Manchitas - No quiero.  
-No veo porque no – comentó Bromitas- mientras no traiga a parientes... Jua jua jua.  
-¬¬ No tiene gracia...  
-Podríamos hacer un banquete- Siguió Bromitas -Con pescado... y Jefazo de 1r plato XD ¡Juuaaaaa! Soy el mejor cómico del mundo. XDDD  
-Vamos anda-dije bajando por la cañería, seguido de Manchitas y, supongo, de Bromitas.  
-Adiós Brandy – dije después de rebotar en su cabeza.  
-¡Guau!  
-Hola Hamtaro.   
-¿Uh? ¡Maeu!  
-¿Quién? – Preguntó Bromitas - -¡Hey! ¡Si es el ham-gato!  
-Estaré en el Ham-ham Club... -Dijo Manchitas mientras entraba apresuradamente en el túnel – ya nos veremos.  
-¿Qué te pasa Maeu? – dijo Bromitas - ¿Bueno... que te cuentas ojitos asesinos?  
-Bomitas... - dije yo – No deberías...  
-¡Calla! – Gritó una voz femenina detrás de nosotros – Nunca vuelvas a llamarle ham-gato, ¡¿entiendes?!  
-¡Hermana! – Le respondió Maeu a la voz – ¿No te dije que no vinieses?  
-Que quieres que haga, soy así de preocupadiza, y además, ¿que crees que habría dicho Zapirón? Por el rabillo del ojo vi que tigrillo sacaba la cabeza diciendo "creo que he oído la voz de una dam... adiós." Y volvía a entrar a toda pastilla. Me giré para ver a quien llamaba Maeu "hermana", y entendí porque Tigrillo había vuelto a entrar en el Ham-ham Club, ante mi había una gata atigrada, parecía tan enorme...  
-Bromitas... ¿Bromitas? ¡Bromitas! Ya se había ido. U¬¬  
-Hamtaro, te presento a mi hermana, Nikki, ah, sabe hamsteriano, y no te comerá.  
-Exactamente. -Dijo ella.  
-Ah... que bien... siempre es un alivio...  
-Verás... Dijo la gata – mi hermano necesita aprender perruno, es vital para la manada, si no conseguimos negociar con los perros podría acabar en una guerra que no podemos ganar, y nuestro actual negociador no es muy de fiar... aparte de que pasa mas tiempo intentando ligar conmigo que negociando.  
-Ah... ¿y que querréis de mi?  
-Pues... necesito tu perro – Dijo Maeu.  
-¿A Brandy? ¿Para que?  
-Para que me haga clases. Y así empezó mi segundo día de conocer a Maeu, asustado y hablando con una gata, y mientras Maeu asustado y aprendiendo a hablar perruno, y los dos diciendo al otro que su acompañante era de fiar.  
-Bueno... así que ti eres la "hermana" de Maeu, ¿Cómo fue?  
-Yo apenas era una bebé, no lo recuerdo muy bien, al igual que mi hermano Zapirón, mamá lo encontró vagando por la calle, el también era un bebé, le dio pena y lo adoptó, el hablaba el hamsteriano, aprendió el gatuno, y nosotros el hamsteriano, el caso, que vive con nosotros, es buen chico, a veces un poco irritable, pero siempre puedes contar con el.   
-Ya... ¿y los otros gatos?...  
-Bueno, nuestro hermano Zapirón es el líder de la manada, y nuestra madre también es una gata muy respetada, incluso antes de Zapirón, no es que le adoren exactamente, a Maeu, pero pocos son los que se meten con el.  
- Eso está bien, y si alguna vez tiene algún problema, siempre puede venir al Ham-ham Club.  
-Bien, ya se lo diré cuando acabe de "estudiar" – dijo ella apoyando su pata sobre mi cabeza, mas tarde supe que solo quería hacerme una caricia, pero en aquel momento...  
-¡¡¡SOCORRO!!! ¡¡¡AYUDA!!! ¡¡¡NO QUERO MORIR!!!  
-¬¬ ¿Que le pasa? – Dijeron Maeu y Nikki a la vez. Así pasamos el rato, Maeu parecía avanzar, pero...  
-Guau, guau, gurrrr... ¡guau guau!  
-¿Guau que? ¡Ahhh! No me aclaro... Soy un desastre, nunca conseguiré hablar perruno.... ¡Mierda! Y entonces salió corriendo, quise seguirle, pero Nikki hizo un gesto que supuse que era que no fuese.  
-No te preocupes, sigue aprendiendo, ahora tiene las piezas del rompecabezas dentro de su cerebro, ni se da cuenta, pero ahora las está ordenando, ya verás que en nada volverá hablando perruno como si nada; ese es su don.  
-¿Jeke? Si tu lo dices...  
-Si, cuando Sora llegó esa vez, herida, enseguida aprendió a hablar con ella...  
-¿Sora?  
-Una paloma que un día llegó herida a la sede de nuestro territorio, y mi madre, con su manía de ser súper-compasiva, le ayudó a esconderse en el edificio hasta que estuvo en condiciones de ir por ella sola.  
-Vaya...  
-Y esa vez que se cayó en las cloacas, volvió apestando y ciudadano de honor de las ratas...  
-Eh... Que tío... U  
-Ya ves... venga, ve a tu Ham-ham club, muchas gracias pequeñín.  
-Eh... de nada U Entré en el ham-ham club, cuando estuve dentro me cayó una lluvia de preguntas, (después del "¡Ah! ¡Estas vivo!") acerca de Maeu y Nikki, cuando por fin se calmaron pude contarles toda la historia con calma, quedaron bastante sorprendidos de la reacción de Maeu, pero entendieron lo que me contó Nikki, bueno, algunos mas que otros...  
  
Esto... hola, soy Maeu, como esta parte de la historia la viví yo solo, pues la cuento yo, perdona Hamtaro que te quite protagonismo... Hamtaro: Jeje, ningún problema. Maeu: ¬¬ ¡Pues sal de una puñetera vez de aquí y dame el teclado para que pueda seguir contando la historia! Hamtaro: ¡Buaaa! ¡Nooo! Yo quiero ser el prota! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! Lizarman (el autor) ¡Parad los dos ahora mismo! ¡Hamtaro, déjale a Maeu un rato! ¡Hacedme caso o hago que acabe mal! Los dos: Ooook v,v Maeu: Ejem, como quería decir hace un rato, ¬¬ yo me había ido de ahí, estaba algo muy de los nervios, porque no me aclaraba con una cosa del perruno, fui a pasear a un parque cercano, cuando me vi reflejado en un estanque, me parecía bastante a Hamtaro, solo que donde el tenia naranja yo tenia gris, además de un mechón de pelo en la frente que nadie conseguía dominar y... mis ojos, unos ojos amarillos y rasgados como los de un gato, y para adornarlo de debajo un labio tenia un diente que asomaba como un colmillo, di un golpe al agua y la imagen se borro por las ondas de agua.  
-¡Maldita sea mi cara! ¡Malditos mis ojos! – me quedé unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, intentando dominar la rabia que tenia en mi interior, la rabia por no conseguir entender el perruno, la rabia por que por ser diferente había sido separado de mis hermanos, mis padres, y había sido tratado como un monstruo.  
-Vamos chiquitín, no te pongas así, peores cosas te podrían haber pasado... Me giré sobtadamente, y vi a una paloma gris y banca que me miraba, por supuesto que me había hablado en palomo, que por suerte hablaba, la reconocí enseguida:  
-¡Sora! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! Yo... Me abracé a su cuello y me eché a llorar, lloré todo lo que llevaba dentro, ella, mientras, me acariciaba la cabeza, queriendo consolarme; finalmente, cuando me tranquilicé se lo conté todo, mi encuentro con Hamtaro y los demás, la guerra entre los perros y los gatos, mi fallido intento de aprender perruno, ella me escuchó todo el rato, sin decir ni pío (o "gruu") entonces, cuando la hube puesto al día, se quedó unos momentos pensando, y finalmente me dijo:  
-Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte, ¡ven! ¡Súbete en mí! Así lo hice, en cuando estuve bien sujeto ella se alzó a vuelo y me llevó prácticamente a la otra punta de la ciudad.  
  
Mientras, Slit, esperaba a los perros, e iba hablando en voz alta:  
-Ah... muy pronto, empezará esta guerra, Zapirón no podrá controlarla y los gatos le abandonarán, entonces yo podré subir al poder, y en cuando los perros vean que Zapirón ha sido derrocado, cesará la guerra, entonces me consolidaré como líder, me desharé de la rata apestosa esa y finalmente, tendré a mi querida Nikki, ah... que afortunado es ese hámster de tenerla como hermana, casi le envidio... Estaba en un callejón, muy oculto, mientras hablaba un perro enorme, un San Bernardo, le se acercó y le dijo (en perruno, claro está):  
-Al fin llegas, te esperábamos, informa, ¡rápido!  
-Sisi... Zapirón prepara un gran golpe, no se exactamente que se propone, pero... dice que pasado mañana será el ultimo día de los perros en esta ciudad... por lo que he visto, si queréis seguir en vuestro territorio, debéis deshaceros de Zapirón mañana sin falta, será el día que esté mas indefenso...  
-Ah... muchas gracias Slit, confío en tu palabra, nunca nos has fallado, mañana sin falta será la ultima batalla.  
-Si... mañana...  
  
¡Eheheh autor! ¡¿No estaba contando yo la historia?! ¡Quita de aquí! Arf... bueno, volviendo a mi, Maeu, prota de este fic... ¬¬ Sora, la paloma me había llevado hasta un piso en la otra punta de la ciudad, nunca había estado tan lejos de mi casa, la verdad, bajó hasta una ventana en donde había un loro en un palo, según me contó Sora, era un amigo suyo, y hablaba gran cantidad de idiomas, estuvimos hablando durante horas, me contó como era la gramática del perruno, me quedé esa noche a dormir en su casa, por suerte su amo estaba de viaje una semana, y el se quedaba solo, un día de cada dos una vecina iba y le ponía comida y agua nueva en su comedero, fue muy entretenido, aunque Sora luchaba por mantenerse despierta, pasamos la noche en vela hablando de idiomas, le gustaba a el tanto como a mi, apenas dormí esa noche, pero no me importó, me lo estaba pasando en grande, por la mañana prácticamente no tenia problemas con el perruno, aparte de una pequeña falta de vocabulario y algo de acento, entonces le pedí que me ayudase a preparar la negociación con los perros, y pasamos un muy buen rato. Mientras, Sora, había ido a dar una vuelta, aprovechó para pasarse por mi casa y decirle a mi familia que estaba bien (le debió costarle mucho decir eso a base de signos y además rodeada de gatos) De mientras yo, Hamtaro, el que debería ser el prota de este fic porque es un fic de una serie que lleva mi nombre, pero bueno... Lizar: ¡Ahh! ¡Parad ya! Hamtaro: Como decía, yo estaba paseando con mi amigo Manchitas, el hámster de Carla, cuando, literalmente caído del cielo, me encuentro con Maeu montando en una paloma, ágilmente bajo y cayó al suelo de cuatro patas sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.  
-Vaya, hola Maeu... ella debe de ser Sora, ¿no?  
-Si , supongo que mi hermana te ha hablado de ella.  
-Eh... si...   
-¡Que susto me has dado! ¿No podías aterrizar a un poco mas de distancia?  
-Gruu glu gru, gruu gruu glu. – Dijo Sora.  
-Dice que perdón y que ya aterrizará a mas distancia la próxima vez.  
-Ah... - Dijimos los dos. Paseamos un rato por la ciudad, Maeu me contó sus avances en el perruno, parecía muy orgulloso, nos dirigíamos a mi casa para hacer una prueba con Brandy cuando un enorme gato atigrado, de color grisáceo, se paró ante nosotros; sin que se siguiesen nada Maeu se puso en posición de ataque y envistió, el gato intento darle un zarpazo, pero Maeu ya se havia colado por debajo de sus patas, cogiéndole del pelo de la barriga se alzó, dio una voltereta al aire y se le subió a la espalda, el gato dio un par de vueltas para intentar cogerle, pero Maeu se le subió a la cabeza y... le dio tres golpecitos suaves en la frente.  
-Te he vuelto a ganar.   
-¡Ahhh! ¡Nunca consigo cogerte!  
-Lo siento hermanito, pero eres demasiado grandullón, por eso yo soy mas ágil, jeje. Todo eso lo decían en hamsteriano, supongo que para que nosotros no nos asustáramos.  
-Hamtaro, Manchitas, este es Zapirón, mi hermano, y líder de la manada.  
-Sisi, esto está muy bien, ¿pero donde has estado? Sora vino e intento decirnos algo, pero no acabamos de entenderla...  
-Ah nada... Sora... -se giró, pero Sora ya havia alzado el vuelo hacia rato – v,v Odio cuando hace eso, como te decia, Sora fue a deciros que estaba bien, he encontrado a alguien que me ha enseñado perruno, aún me falta algo de practica, pero mas o menos lo domino.  
-Anda, a buenas horas, venga, tira pa' casa, ¡que tienes a mamá de los nervios!  
-No seas exagerado hombre... hey chicos, ¿queréis venir a ver mi casa? En ese momento no sabíamos si hacia broma o realmente quería llevarnos a un sitio lleno de gatos, Zapirón lo confirmó.  
-Es verdad, venid, seguro que mi madre estará encantada de conoceros.  
-Esto... es que ya habíamos quedado – Empezó a decir Manchitas.  
-Si, es verdad, nos esperan en el Ham-ham club, otro día, ¿vale? Ya nos dábamos por salvados cuando Sora volvió a aterrizar, le dijo algo a Maeu hecha un manojo de nervios, y el quedó pasmado.  
-Hermano, ¿Que ha dicho?  
-Los perros, ¡están atacando a la manada!  
-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! No... claro que puede... ¡Venga! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Tenemos que ir ahora mismo!  
-Si – le dijo Maeu – Hamtaro, ve al Ham-ham Club y, por lo que mas quieras, ¡no salgas de ahí! Nice to meet you...  
-¡No seas estúpido! ¡¿Quieres que me quede al margen?! Tú espérame y verás... Maeu se fue corriendo a su casa, y yo a la mía, tenia que hacer lo que fuese. Vi como Hamtaro se iba, sin perder un momento mi hermano y yo corrimos hacia nuestra casa, la sede de la manada, ahí vimos lo peor, en el descampado que había donde el edificio en ruinas, todos los gatos y todos los perros se habían agrupado, eran dos bandos mirándose con odio, y temor, los gatos superábamos en numero a los perros, pero esos nos superaban en tamaño y fuerza, si se desencadenaba una batalla seria muy malo para ambos bandos. Zapirón se puso en frente del bando de los gatos, con el rabillo del ojo comprobó que mamá y Nikki estuviesen bien, y entonces empezó a hablarles a los perros, y yo, mientras, iba traduciendo, pero los perros no estaban dispuestos a escucharle, decían que los gatos queríamos acabar con ellos y que nos preparábamos para la guerra, tal y como les había contado Slit; Zapirón estaba lleno de ira, y tuve que suplicarle que no fuese a por Slit y se serenara, pero esa negociación solo servia para retrasar la batalla, Zapirón tenia el recurso que le había conseguido de la carnicería en nuestro territorio en la cual los perros podrían acceder fácilmente, pero ellos no querían negociar nada, y Zapirón quería guardarse eso en la manga para mas adelante; cuando todo estaba perdido y el líder de los perros, un gigantesco San Bernardo, parecía a punto de atacar, otro perro, mucho mas pequeño, le saltó encima y lo tiró al suelo, durante un segundo nadie dijo nada, pero entonces reconocí a ese perro.  
-¡Brandy! El perro de Hamtaro se interpuso entre los perros y los gatos, los gatos no sabíamos como reaccionar, y los perros tenían una mezcla de incredulidad e ira. Entonces oí como una voz familiar me llamaba desde la distancia.  
-¡Maeu! ¡Estamos aquí! Hamtaro y sus amigos del ham-ham club, e incluso algunos hámsteres que no conocía (Troti el cantante, Anciano-Ham y otros...), e incluso Marmotín, que lo llevaban a rastras, habían venido.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿No os dije que os quedaseis al margen?  
-¿Acaso esperabas que te hiciéramos caso? Se pusieron ante los perros, Brandy seguía ahí, mudo, durante unos momentos nadie dijo ni hizo nada, entones Brandy empezó a hablar, yo lo fui traduciendo al hamstariáno, y mi Nikki al gatuno para el resto de la manada.  
-Escuchadme, no podéis seguir con esto, los gatos no planean ningún ataque, ellos lo único que quieren es poder vivir en paz, en esta ciudad que compartís.  
-¡¿Tu que sabes?! - le gritó un perro de la manada.  
-Yo... yo vivía en otra ciudad hace tiempo, y entonces, como ahora, vivía con mis amos, en esa ciudad hubo un problema como el de ahora, la guerra estalló, y fue un desastre, os lo aseguro, con esta guerra no ganará ninguno de los bandos, si queréis acabar con vuestras diferencias, tenéis que negociar, pero si lucháis ahora, será el fin para ambos, os lo pido, pensáoslo muy bien.  
-No hay nada que pensar - dijo el San Bernardo- Lucharemos aquí y ahora.  
-¡NO! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver, oíd, he hablado con el hámster que está con el líder de los gatos, el es amigo del hámster de mi ama, los gatos os quieren ofrecer una tregua, en su territorio hay una carnicería a la que podríais acceder fácilmente si los gatos os ayudasen, eso os ayudaría a acabar con el hambre, pero solo la podréis conseguir si negociáis la paz con los gatos, ellos están dispuestos a dejaros acceder.  
-¡Mientes! Slit, ese gato que habla perruno, nos lo contó, los gatos lo que querían es atacarnos por sorpresa y echarnos de la ciudad.  
-Conozco a Slit, yo le enseñé perruno.  
-¿Tu?  
-Si, y te lo aseguro, lo que el quiere es que luchéis, y luego subir el al poder, para derrocar a Zapirón y quedarse con su hermana, me lo contó el mismo.  
-¿Es cierto?  
-Tienes mi palabra, si eres un perro de honor, te será suficiente. Zapirón no lo aguantó mas, me hizo bajar de su lomo y se lanzó contra Slit, que estaba mirando el espectáculo horrorizado, Zapirón le sujetó contra el suelo y le dijo:  
-Yo no te haré nada, pero... Maeu, traduce esto a los perros por favor, ahora doy permiso a todo aquel que quiera para apalizarte, pero que no te maten, quedas desterrado de esta ciudad, a menos de mi territorio, y te lo juro, desgraciado, que como se te ocurra tocar a alguien de mi manada, especialmente a mi madre o a mis dos hermanos, yo mismo me encargaré de sea lo ultimo que hagas, ¡¿me has entendido?!  
  
Así acabó la crisis, Acompañé a Hamtaro y a los demás hasta el ham-ham club, donde nos pegamos un buen empache de pipas, se hizo bastante tarde y Hamtaro me dijo si quería pasar la noche en su casa, me pareció bien y aquí estoy ahora.  
-Bueno, ha sido una buena aventura... Laura coge a Hamtaro y se lo pone ante la cara.  
-Hoy a sido un buen día, ¿eh Hamtaro? Pero mañana será aun mejor, venga, a dormir, que tu amigo ya te espera. Vuelve a dejarle sobre la mesa.  
-¿Siempre hace eso?  
-Si, la verdad, U bueno Maeu, se han acabado las historias de hámsteres que se transforman en gatos.  
-Si, aunque yo lo parezco, un ham-gato, bueno, a dormir...  
-Vale, uaahhh, buenas noches - dice Hamtaro mientras se tumba.  
-Buenas noches - le responde Maeu mirando por la ventana - ¡Mira! ¡Hay luna llena! -------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Fin del capitulo 3 (de 3)  
  
¡¡¡Aaaal fiiiin!!! ¡Que ganas tenia de acabar este fic! Espero que os haya gustado, tal vez algún día escriba otro fic con Maeu, si queréis contactar conmigo me podéis mandar un e-mail (o ponerme en los contactos del Messenger) a esta dirección: ¡Hasta otra! 


End file.
